


I'm Not Wearing Eyeliner

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [19]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: "Test the Store", Fluff, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Season 8 Episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Ryan bailed on the presentation and Jim agreed to fill in for him. What a mistake.Also Dwight helps Jim put on eyeliner.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Not Wearing Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 is literally just Dwight and Jim interacting so much and I'm loving it! Hope you guys enjoy this and as always comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Jim looked disbelieving at the costume and the very tiny shoes that were meant for Ryan, but were now for him. They were barely bigger than his hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but when Dwight was looking at him so sincerely and holding his face so gently; he had to agree. It was hard not to have second thoughts though looking at the ridiculously white costume and the insistent knocking and yelling from Dwight. "God the things he did for this man" Jim thought.

"Hurry up. Let me in. I wanna watch you get dressed" Dwight said, rattling the utility closet door. "Did you find the eyeliner?" Dwight asked. Jim held the small pallet in his hand and flipped it around. "I'm not wearing eyeliner" Jim said disbelievingly. "You are wearing eyeliner, Jim" Dwight said, with a dismissive tone. 

"Dwight, I'm already wearing the ridiculous white costume. No way am I wearing eyeliner on top of it" Jim said, pulling his shirt over his head and looking maliciously at the jacket he had to put on. "Jim, it's part of the presentation!" Dwight said, slightly hysterical. Jim took pity on Dwight, he knew what a big deal this was to Dwight and he wanted to help, but eyeliner? That was too much.

Jim scrambled to get the rest of the outfit on, minus the shoes. He got out of the closet, a grumpy expression on his face. "Good?" Jim asked, lifting his hands up in jazz hands. "It's going to be really good if you just put on the eyeliner" Dwight said with a falsely bright smile. "Dwight" Jim pleaded, "Jim" Dwight pleaded back.

Jim could feel his resolve melting. "I don't even know how to put it on" Jim said. "Here I'll help" Dwight said, reaching forward to grab the makeup bag out of Jim's hands. "Okay sit on the couch" Dwight said, taking Jim by the arm and leading him to the couch. Jim let himself be led onto the couch and pushed down. 

"Okay shut your eyes" Dwight said, softly starting to apply the eyeliner on Jim's eyelids. "Does it hurt?" Dwight quietly asked after seeing Jim wince. "No just feels weird" Jim replied, opening one of his eyes. "Jim! Keep your eyes closed" Dwight scolded. 

"Okay I'm done" Dwight said with glee, looking at his completed masterpiece. The eyeliner was a little thick and uneven, but overall didn't look bad... okay not that bad. "Do I look okay?" Jim asked. "Yeah... yeah you do" Dwight said with a soft smile. 

He wasn't even lying. Jim's eyes looked more green then ever with the eyeliner. He wouldn't like to see Jim with eyeliner presumably ever again, but this was perfect for the presentation. Jim gave a small smile back to Dwight. "Alright let's go then" Jim said softly. 

"Hey Jim" Dwight said, gently taking Jim's arm and holding it in his hand. Jim raised his brows, "thanks for helping me out" Dwight said, moving closer to Jim until his chest was touching Jim's. Jim looked down at Dwight, a small smile on his face. "Sure Dwight, of course." 

Before he could stop himself, Dwight reached up to place a light kiss on Jim's cheek before moving away from Jim. "Alright let's do this presentation!" Dwight said. Jim was left flabbergasted. The feeling of Dwight's lips on his cheek still there. He shook his head, he had to do the presentation and then deal with whatever it was he was feeling. 

The presentation went by as smoothly as it could have considering Jim wasn't the one who was supposed to be the one presenting. He smiled to himself when he saw Dwight mouthing along to Jim's lines and when he took Jim's wrist and made him make a triangle with his fingers. 

"That was great!" Dwight said, grabbing Jim into a hug, "you did it Jim" Dwight said looking at Jim with a proud expression. "Thanks Dwight, you did great too" Jim said looking at Dwight with an equally proud expression. The rest of the Sabre crew started to trickle in so Jim and Dwight let go, but they didn't stop catching each others eyes. 

. . . . . . . . .

Jim went straight to the hotel bathroom and began to remove the eyeliner from his eyes. "Your skin is red" Dwight said, looking up from the bed. "I had to rub the eyeliner off" Jim said, settling into the bed they had to share since his room was still a hazard zone after Dwight had to get rid of the fake bed bugs with a chemical mixture. 

"Can I close the lights?" Dwight asked, already leaning over to shut the lights off. "Sure" Jim said, laying down and trying to find a comfortable position. "Today was great" Dwight said with a happy sigh. "Yeah it was, you're Vice President!" Jim said. Dwight looked over at Jim and smiled. "Well goodnight Jim" Dwight said, pulling the covers up around him. "Night Dwight" Jim said. He pulled the covers up on him as well, before leaning over and pressing kiss on Dwight's forehead. Dwight turned his head and smiled at Jim. "I'll never make you wear eyeliner again." Jim chuckled, "I'll never let you make me wear eyeliner again" Jim replied. Dwight smiled at Jim again, "goodnight idiot." "Goodnight Dwight" Jim said, a smile on his face as he fell asleep.


End file.
